Tokusatsu
là danh từ tiếng Nhật, viết tắt của cụm từ nghĩa là kỹ thuật chụp ảnh/quay phim đặc thù, tức hiệu ứng đặc biệt được sử dụng trong phim ảnh như cảnh khói lửa, bay nhảy. Danh từ Tokusatsu được dùng nhiều để chỉ về các tác phẩm phim ảnh (cả phim chiếu rạp lẫn các drama, phim dài tập trên truyền hình) có sử dụng loại kỹ thuật này. Thường thì đề tài của phim Tokusatsu là các người hùng, "siêu nhân" trong những bộ trang phục thiết kế kỳ lạ, và đôi khi là cả quái thú, người máy... Nó là một trong những loại giải trí phổ biến nhất tại Nhật Bản nhiều thập niên qua, nhưng các tác phẩm loại này thường không thoát ra khỏi phạm vi một số nước châu Á được. Ngay cả tại Nhật, nó cũng không được nhiều người để tâm. Nhưng thời gian gần đây Tokusatsu đã vượt ra khỏi lãnh thổ Nhật, phạm vi châu Á để vươn ra Thế giới và chiếm được một lượng người hâm mộ trung thành, tuy không nhiều. Khái yếu Tokusatsu là một danh từ chỉ phương pháp phân loại nếu nhìn từ phương diện kỹ thuật nên nghĩ rằng nó là các tác phẩm SF hay Fantasy được dựng thành phim ảnh cũng không có gì sai. Nó còn dùng để chỉ các tác phẩm (phim ảnh) hướng đến tầng lớp thiếu niên, nhi đồng do các hãng phim như Touei (Toei), Touhou (Toho) và các Production như Tsuburaya Production (Production là các công ty chế tác phim độc lập) chế tác. Danh từ Tokusatsu không bao gồm các tác phẩm Anime có cùng nội dung, chủ đề tương tự. Có thể nói Tokusatsu là danh từ để chỉ một bộ phận nhỏ, một phạm vi nhỏ trong các bộ phim chiếu rạp, phim truyền hình được sản xuất hơn là một danh từ để chỉ thể loại (như thể loại kinh dị, lịch sử....). Các tác phẩm Anime và tác phẩm Tokusatsu dần dần được xếp vào hạng mục "Manga" cũng củng cố cho điều này. Nhưng trong những năm gần đây có quan niệm cho rằng Tokusatsu = "loại drama hành động với nhân vật ăn mặc kín mít cả người" và như vậy lại thu hẹp hơn phạm vi của Tokusatsu. Đại biểu có thể kể đến loạt phim quái thú (Kaiju eiga 怪獣映画 ) như Gojira và loạt phim người hùng khổng lồ (Kyodai Hiirou 巨大ヒーロー), loạt phim người máy khổng lồ như Super Robot Redbaron (Supaa robotto reddo baron), loạt phim người hùng biến thân như Kamen Raider (仮面ライダー, rider mặt nạ), Kamen no Ninja Akakage (仮面の忍者赤影 Ninja mặt nạ Akakage) và tác phẩm Everyday Magic (エブリデイ・マジック) hướng đến khán giả nữ. Những phim "thuần Tokusatsu" như thế này, tức là sử dụng nhiều kỷ xảo quay phim, đề tài người hùng, siêu nhân, nội dung có phần đơn giản, được gọi chung là Tokusatsu mono. Có những phim khai thác đề tài chiến tranh hoặc kinh dị cũng sử dụng một phần hoặc phần lớn kỷ xảo Tokusatsu không được giới truyền thông xếp vào hạng Tokusatsu mono (tuy nhiên giới nghiền phim thế hệ cũ thường có khuynh hướng xếp loại này vào chung với Tokusatsu). Và những phim dùng kỷ xảo đặc biệt do nước khác chế tác như Star Wars, Harry Potter, Smallville, Lost in Space... cũng ít khi được xếp chung vào Tokusatsu cùng với phim quái thú, người hùng của Nhật mà người Nhật chỉ xem chúng là tác phẩm SF (như Star Wars) và tác phẩm Fantasy (như Harry Potter) mà thôi. Lịch sử trong phim Godzilla năm 1954.]] Tokusatsu, tức kỷ xảo đặc biệt, có nguồn gốc lâu đời từ trong các rạp múa kịch Kabuki truyền thống, khi người ta sử dụng khói màu, hệ thống ròng rọc trên sân khấu để thể hiện các cảnh đánh nhau, biến hóa phép thuật. Nó cũng có nguồn gốc từ các rạp múa rối bunraku với kỹ thuật điều khiển rối. Nhưng Tokusatsu hiện đại chỉ hình thành từ khoảng năm 1950 với sự ra đời của Gojira, bộ phim quái thú nổi tiếng nhất của mọi thời đại. Bộ phim kể về một con quái thú khổng lồ bỗng thức dậy bởi tác động của bom nguyên tử và bắt đầu tấn công nước Nhật. Những kỹ thuật dùng trong phim như Suitmation (スーツメーション, diễn viên chui vào bộ trang phục quái thú) và kỹ thuật quay mô hình nhà cửa thu nhỏ bên cạnh quái thú kích thước bình thường để thể hiện sự tương quan kích thước đã trở thành kim chỉ nam cho kỹ thuật quay Tokusatsu sau đó, và ít nhiều vẫn còn giữ lại cho đến thời kỳ phim Tokusatsu sau này. Gojira đã khơi dậy làn sóng phim quái thú rất được ưa chuộng tại Nhật trong vài thập kỷ sau đó. Năm 1957, bộ phim Super Giant (Koutetsu no kyojin -người thép khổng lồ) ra đời đã đánh dấu bước chuyển đổi của Tokusatsu từ đề tài quái thú sang đề tài siêu người hùng (super hero). Năm 1958, phim Gekkou Kamen (mặt nạ ánh trăng) cũng đánh dấu sự ra đời của loại phim truyền hình dài tập với đề tài siêu người hùng. (1957)]] (1958)]] Các loạt phim siêu người hùng sống được ít lâu trong thập niên 60 nhưng phần lớn đều không có tiến triển gì. Nhưng đến năm 1966 thì phim Maguma Taishi (đại sứ nham thạch) và Ultraman (Urutora man) ra đời đã tạo nên một dòng Tokusatsu mới, là kyodai hero -người hùng khổng lồ) trong đó thường có tình tiết là nhân vật chính đang ở hình dạng bình thường bỗng "biến thân" (henshin) thành người hùng khổng lồ để chiến đấu với quái vật có kích thước tương đương. Đặc trưng Tác phẩm Tokusatsu đa phần thuộc các tác phẩm được chiếu trên truyền hình nên ở Nhật khi nghe tới danh từ này, người ta thường có ấn tượng đó là sản phẩm hướng tới đối tượng là trẻ nhỏ. Và thực tế là có nhiều tác phẩm SF có nội dung hướng tới người lớn được sản xuất ra cũng phải đón nhận thái độ lãnh đạo của người xem. Và các tác phẩm Tokusatsu chỉ đơn thuần hướng tới lượng khán giả nhỏ tuổi và fan trung thành của Tokusatsu cũng thường hay bị trêu đùa là đơn giản, hời hợt. Mặt khác, trong số những người đã lớn lên cùng với phim Tokusatsu trong thời kỳ thơ ấu của họ cũng có nhiều tiếng nói yêu cầu giữ nguyên "tính truyền thống của Tokusatsu", tức là không cần phải thay đổi theo hướng nội dung trưởng thành mà chỉ cần hướng về đối tượng nhi đồng là đủ. Ngay cả Tsuburaya Eiji, ông chủ của Tsuburaya Production, người từng thực hiện nhiều phim Tokusatsu có nội dung hợp với người lớn cũng muốn "giữ lại giấc mơ cho trẻ con", nghĩa là không muốn Tokusatsu thay đổi theo chiều hướng trưởng thành. Nếu xem những bộ phim không có nhân vật như Kaiki Daisakusen (trận chiến kỳ lạ) và phim SF như Star Strek là Tokusatsu thì tức là danh từ này còn chỉ ở một phạm vi hẹp hơn. Công nghệ phát triển kéo theo sự tiến bộ trong lãnh vực hình ảnh do máy tính tạo ra, nó cũng tác động không nhỏ tới Tokusatsu. Do đó nội dung phim Tokusatsu cũng dần chuyển sang hướng SF hay fantasy, điều này có thể thấy qua series phim Time Ranger trong những năm gần đây. Và nếu cho rằng việc này làm thu hẹp lại phạm vi của Tokusatsu thì điều này có ý nghĩa không tốt và là vấn đề tranh cãi có từ trước khi có tranh cãi có nên hướng nội dung của Tokusatsu tới đối tượng người lớn hay không. Một điều nữa thường thấy ở Tokusatsu: những loạt phim này là nơi tiến thân của các diễn viên trẻ tuổi. Như trường hợp của Nagano Hiroshi trong phim Ultraman Tiga (Urutoraman Teiga) năm 1996 và Odagiri Joe trong phim Kamen Rider Kuga năm 2000. Một loạt những diễn viên trẻ trở nên nổi tiếng như Tsuruno Takeshi, Kaneko Noboru, Tamayama Tetsuji,...Phim Tokusatsu thời gian gần đây sử dụng nhiều diễn viên điển trai nên lôi kéo được một lượng lớn fan nữ, và ngược lại các vai nữ chính trong Tokusatsu sau này cũng trở thành diễn viên, người mẫu (Idol) nổi tiếng như Yoshimoto Takami, Katou Natsuki, Akiyama Rina, Yamamoto Azusa. Nhìn qua những series Tokusatsu gần đây như Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Kinoshita Ayumi), GoGo Sentai Boukenger (Nakamura Chise, Suenaga Haruku) cũng thấy được điều này. Nhưng gần đây cũng có những trường hợp diễn viên vô danh bỗng trở nên nổi tiếng khi lần đầu xuất hiện trong phim Tokusatsu, nhưng sau đó chìm vào quên lãng vì ít khi có thực lực. Về cơ bản thì loại phim này không đòi hỏi diễn xuất nhiều mà chỉ cần yếu tố ngoại hình là đủ thu hút một lượng lớn thanh thiếu niên. Trước đây phần lý lịch đã từng tham gia diễn xuất phim Tokusatsu thường không được công khai nhưng cũng có nhiều diễn viên trẻ công khai điều này. Có những phim được chế tác nhằm tới đối tượng là số đông công chúng hơn là trẻ con, như trường hợp của Zebra Man. Và như vậy, tuy định nghĩa thể loại Tokusatsu càng thu hẹp hơn nhưng trái lại cũng cho thấy sự trưởng thành của nó cùng với sự trưởng thành của lớp khán giả đã xem Tokusatsu trong thời thơ ấu. Kể từ sau đại chiến Thế giới lần 2, nước Nhật bại trận và hồi phục nhanh chóng. Phim Tokusatsu cũng tồn tại song song hai đường hướng với nội dung dành cho số đông như Gojira và nội dung chỉ dành cho thiếu niên nhi đồng như Gekkou Kamen hay series Super Giant. Trong Tokusatsu có lẽ "dài hơi" nhất phải kể tới series phim Super Sentai (スーパー戦隊, siêu chiến đội) cho tới nay vẫn còn được chiếu trên truyền hình. Loạt phim này thường có đề tài nhóm 5 thiếu niên can đảm bảo vệ Địa cầu chống lại cái ác với vũ khí tối tân và người máy khổng lồ. Có lẽ nó cũng thể hiện cái nhìn lạc quan của người Nhật sau chiến tranh, tin vào sức mạnh khoa học, kỹ thuật, kinh tế của đất nước mình. Thời kỳ bắt đầu series Super Sentai (1975-Himitsu Sentai Goranger) cũng chính là thời kỳ nền kinh tế Nhật có những bước nhảy thần kỳ. Do đó chuyện người ta lạc quan vào tương lai, tin vào khoa học kỹ thuật cũng không phải lạ. Các tác phẩm chủ yếu Được phân loại như sau: * Phim quái thú (Kaiju) gồm có: các seri Gojira, các seri Gamera, các seri Mosura, Sora no daikaju Radon (空の大怪獣ラドン, Radon đại quái thú bầu trời), Daikaiju Baran (大怪獣バラ ン-Đại quái thú Baran), Uchu Daikaiju Dogora (宇宙大怪獣ドゴラ- Đại quái thú vũ trụ Dogora), các seri Daimajin (大魔神- Đại ma thần), Daikyoju Gappa (大巨獣ガッパ - Quái thú khổng lồ Gappa), Furankenshutain tai chitei Kaiju (フランケンシュタイン対地底怪獣 - Frankenstein vs quái thú dưới lòng đất), Uchu daikaiju Girara (宇宙大怪獣ギララ - đại quái thú vũ trụ Girara).... * Phim quái nhân (Kaijin) gồm có: Sensou ningen (電送人間 -người điện tín), Gasu ningen dai ichigou (ガス人間第一号 - người gas số 1), Bijo to ekitai ningen (美女と液体人間 - mỹ nữ và người chất lỏng), Jujin Yuki otoko (獣人雪男- người thú tuyết), Toumei ningen (透明人間 - người vô hình), Toumei ningen to hae otoko (透明人間と蝿男 -người vô hình và người ruồi), Tamango, Kyuketsuki Gokemidoro (吸血鬼ゴケミドロ - quỷ hút máu Gokemidoro)... * Phim yêu quái (Youkai) gồm có: Youkai hyaku monogatari (妖怪百物語 - 100 truyện yêu quái), Youkai daisensou (妖怪大戦争, đại chiến tranh yêu quái), Sakuya Youkaiden (さ くや妖怪伝, chuyện yêu quái Sakuya), Gegege no kitarou (ゲゲゲの鬼太郎, quỷ Gegege)... * Phim chiến tranh gồm có: Hawai.Mare oki kaisen (ハワイ・マレー沖海戦, hải chiến Hạ Uy Duy-Mã Lai), Taiheiyou no washi (太平洋の鷲, diều hâu Thái bình dương), Taiheiyou no tsubasa (太平洋の翼, đôi cánh Thái bình dương), Aojima youkan bakugeki meirei (青島要塞爆撃命-令- mệnh lệnh đánh bom căn cứ Aojima), Nihonkai daikaisen (日本海大海戦, đại hải chiến trên biển Nhật Bản),... * Phim Tokusatsu chiếu rạp: Gamma daisan gou uchu daisakusen (ガンマー第3号宇宙大作, đại tác chiến vũ trụ Gamma số 3), Nippon tanjou (日本誕生, Nhật Bản ra đời), Osaka jou monogatari (大坂城物語, câu chuyện thành Osaka), Sekai Daisensou (世界大戦争, đại chiến Thế giới), Kairyu daikessen (怪竜大決戦, đại quyết chiến quái long), Uchu kara no messejii (宇宙からのメッセージ, bức thông điệp từ vũ trụ), Nihon chinbotsu (日本沈没, Nhật Bản bị chìm), Sayounara Jupitaa (さよならジュピター, vĩnh biệt Mộc tinh),... Những loạt phim Tokusatsu nổi tiếng * Loạt phim người hùng của Tsuburaya Production * Loạt phim Super Sentai * Loạt phim Metal Hero * Loạt phim Kamen Rider Series * Loạt phim Ultra Series Tầm ảnh hưởng của Tokusatsu bên ngoài Nhật Bản Tuy Tokusatsu không chiếm được lòng yêu thích của đông đảo người xem tại Nhật nhưng nó cũng đạt được những thành công nhất định khi vượt ra khỏi lãnh thổ nước này. Ngoài các kênh truyền hình Nhật, Tokusatsu còn được chiếu trên truyền hình ở một số nước gần gũi với nền văn hóa Nhật Bản ở Nam Mỹ như Ba Tây (Brasil) và các nước Nam Âu như Tây Ban Nha, Bồ Đào Nha. Ở Đông Nam Á thì Thái Lan, Nam Dương là những nước chiếu Tokusatsu trên truyền hình sớm nhất và có lẽ là duy nhất. Tokusatsu còn được nhiều kênh truyền hình Đài Loan, Đại Hàn trình chiếu. Ngày nay, với sự bùng nổ của công nghệ thông tin, Tokusatsu đã xâm nhập vào lượng khán giả khắp Thế giới. Tại những trang cho đăng tải phim ảnh nổi tiếng như Youtube hay Veoh, người ta dễ dàng bắt gặp một lượng lớn phim Tokusatsu do fan cuồng nhiệt ở từng nước tải lên. Các nước bản địa cũng bắt đầu hình thành nên cộng đồng, diễn đàn yêu thích Tokusatsu và cũng chính họ là người đi tiên phong trong việc làm phụ đề sang ngôn ngữ bản địa, một việc làm góp phần phổ biến Tokusatsu. Kỹ thuật Tokusatsu được sử dụng bên ngoài nước Nhật bởi sự nổi tiếng của các bộ phim quái thú Gojira. Năm 1961, Anh Cát Lợi cũng chế tác một phim Gojira của mình với tên Gorgo và cũng sử dụng kỹ thuật Suimation. Cùng năm, Saga Studios của Đan Mạch cũng cho ra đời phim quái thú khổng lồ có tên Reptilicus sử dụng các hình nhân và mô hình thu nhỏ. Năm 1967, Nam Hàn cũng chế tác phim quái thú của mình với tên Taekoesu Yonnggary. Năm 1975, Shaw Brothers (một hãng phim Hương Cảng) cũng sản xuất một phim siêu người hùng (superhero) với tên The Super Inframan dựa trên series Ultraman và Kamen Rider của Nhật. Năm 2001, Buki X-1 Productions, một công ty Pháp quốc của các fan Tokusatsu đã cho ra đời series Tokusatsu của riêng mình là Jushi Sentai France Five (gọi tắt là France Five) dựa trên series Super Sentai của hãng Touei, Nhật. Năm 2004, Peter Tatara cho ra đời series phim Johnny Robo có kinh phí thấp dựa trên series Kamen Rider và người hùng biến thân. Năm 2006, Nam Hàn cũng sản xuất series Tokusatsu dành cho trẻ em của riêng họ là Erexion. Tháng 8 năm 2006, người Thái cũng sản xuất loạt phim Tokusatsu của mình dựa trên loạt Super Sentai của Nhật. Loạt phim này có tên Sport Rangers, có ý tưởng mới lạ về đề tài thể thao nhưng số tập không kéo dài như series Sentai. Mới nhất, trong năm 2009 này Trung Quốc cũng bắt đầu sản xuất Tokusatsu của mình với tên "Dũng sĩ giáp trụ" (铠甲勇士 Bính âm: Kǎi Jiǎ Yǒng Shì). Nhưng có lẽ đáng nói nhất vẫn là loạt phim Power Rangers ban đầu do hãng Saban (Mỹ quốc) mua bản quyền loạt phim Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger của hãng Touei (năm 1990) và thay đổi nội dung chút ít, cho diễn viên Mỹ diễn lại toàn bộ và chỉ giữ lại những cảnh người máy, máy móc trong phim của Nhật. Loạt phim này thành công đến độ người ta phải làm tiếp những phần (season) sau và hiện vẫn còn đang tiếp tục. PR sau được Walt Disney rước về. Năm 1994, người Mỹ cũng mua lại bản quyền của các series Metal Heroes như Choujinki Metalder, Uchukeiji để diễn lại với cái tên VR Troopers. Sự thành công của những series mua bản quyền này tại đất Mỹ khiến Saban cho ra đời series original của mình dựa trên thần thoại Á Nhĩ Lan là The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog. Năm 1994, DiC Entertainment cũng mua lại các cảnh phim trong Denkou Choujin Gridman của Tsuburaya Production để chế tác Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad của mình. Có lẽ bấy nhiêu đó cũng đủ nói lên một điều rằng: nếu trước đây người Nhật giỏi phát triển lên từ nền tảng phát minh của người khác thì trong thể loại phim Tokusatsu, họ đã sáng tạo một nền tảng để cả Thế giới phải sử dụng. Liên kết ngoài *Henshin! Online - Specializes in updates/articles on tokusatsu and anime. *Sci-Fi Japan *Japan Hero *Dans l'univers de la SF japonaise... *Henshin Hall of Fame Thể loại:Tokusatsu Thể loại:Giải trí Nhật Bản